Edward's Perspective of Twilight
by karencullen2007
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella because he thinks she doesn't belong with him and his world.Little does he know she was destined for it.Instead of leaving they all stay.He tells his family to stay away from her,but can he? Beta and edited by Princess07890
1. Bella's birthday

**Edward's Prospective**

**Chapter 1:Bella's Birthday**

**Summary:****You thought you knew everything about Edward from Twilight, however, this would be Edward's version of how it should have gone. Read on and see how Edward wanted the story to go. The characters have been changed to fit the story****This story is based from some deleted scenes from whole Twilight Saga movie series from Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. The deleted scenes will be used in the story, but not in any particular order. **

**Beta and edited by Princess07890**

**Edward's POV:**

It's Bella's 18th birthday today, Alice already had a vision of what Bella's parents gave her. She got a scrapbook to put her pictures in and a camera. Bella and I have been together for over a year now, we've settled into becoming a couple at Forks High School. As I drive into Forks' parking lot, I see Bella with her friends Jess, Angela, Eric, and Mike. I get out of the car and she turns to face me as I walk up to her.

"Happy Birthday!" I say to her when I get close to her, I can feel the heat radiating off her.

"Don't remind me." She says, looking up to me. I shake my head and laugh; I don't know why she is so particular about her age

"Bella, your birthday is definitely something to celebrate."

"Yes, well my aging is not." She says with a grimace on her face.

"You're aging; I think that 18 is a little young to start worrying about that." I say to her with a light laugh.

"It's one year older than you!" She says with a little excitement.

"No it isn't, I'm a 109 years old!" She looks at me and says, "Well, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man, that's gross; I should be thoroughly repulsed."

As I lean down to give her a kiss; I say "uh, huh." our lips meet. I love kissing her lips; they are nice and warm against my own lips. I breathe in her scent as we kiss.

"We have to go to class," I say to her as we pull apart. I can hear Jacob walking up so I say to her, "Wait, someone wants you. I will wait over there while you two talk." Jacob walks up to Bella.

"Bella!" He says as he walks up to her.

She decides to be funny, "Hello biceps, you know anabolic steroids are bad for you!"

He smiles and laughs and says "I'm just filling out more Bella. It wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

"You should switch schools, come to class with the pale faces." She says back to him.

"I prefer the schools on the res. I've got a cool motorbike called the _Rept;_ you should take a ride with me someday." He says to her.

"Is it fast?" She asks him.

He laughs and says, "It's descent. Hey, happy birthday! Your dad told my dad; I got something for you." He holds up some brown thing and says, "It's supposed to help with those bad dreams you may have." He looks at Bella with longing in his eyes.

They both look at me as I'm waiting for him to leave; he gives Bella a hug, which lasts longer that it should. As they hug, I hear Jacob's thoughts; _man Edward is so lucky, I wish Bella and I were together, maybe if they break up_. As Jacob leaves we head into the school hallway. I know I'm jealous of Jacob; I shouldn't be, though, because she is with me. But still, I just don't like him; I know they have been friends since childhood, but I know he likes her more than just a friend; Bella is so oblivious to any guy liking her, especially Jacob. I could sense how much he likes her with that hug he gave, and he spent two weeks finding that gift for Bella.

**A/N: So, Edward know that Jacob likes Bella. What's a boyfriend to do? BTW I have to give a shout out to my new beta. She's wonderful. I feel she will do a great job with this story. Please giver her a shout out on her fan fiction, her pen name is above on top.**


	2. The School corridor and Lunch room party

**Edward's Prospective**

**Chapter 2 The School Corridor**

**I don't own anything Twilight or the characters, they all belong to SM. However, I do own this story. **

**Beta and edited by Princess07890**

**Still EPOV:**

As we walked into the school building, we were walking down the hallway. I asked Bella, "How come Jacob Black gets to give a present and I don't?"

"Because, Edward, I have nothing to give back to you," she said back to me.

Bella had no idea how much I love her. Knowing she was mine was good enough for me.

"You know, Bella, I don't need anything but you. You're all I want, just knowing you are mine is good for me," I said to her with a smile. I knew my crooked smile always gets to her. She blushed.

"See, that's all I want." She paused but then continued, "No, it isn't and you know that already. I'm not going to go there." She said to me.

I was thinking; _are we really going to go there again_. She wanted me to turn her, but I won't take her soul; but I didn't want to talk about it here.

She continued to say, "Jacob is a friend, which is something you know nothing about. He is someone you don't want to kiss or kill. I know you're not used to friendships, well, people who are friends do things for each other." As I listened to her, I knew exactly how Jacob felt for her and it sure as hell wasn't friendship.

"Well, your friend just spent two weeks finding your dream catcher." I said to her with a little annoyance in my voice, hoping she understood my meaning.

She turned to me saying, "If you don't like his thoughts, then stop reading him."

I couldn't help it, the guy wants my girlfriend; how am I supposed to act. I sighed and said back to her, "It's hard not to listen."

My fabulous sister walked up to Bella.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice said with excitement and hugged Bella, to which, Bella replied, politely, to hush. I swear this woman wouldn't let us enjoy giving her gifts. My family loves her to pieces and they are excited to share this day with her. Alice has already given her a birthday gift and told her to wear it tonight at her birthday party we're throwing for her. After she talked to Alice, we headed to class, which happened to be English. We're studying _Romeo and Juliet_; the most boring story in the world. I don't get why people liked the story. I knew Bella liked the story, so I tried to be supportive.

As we sat in the classroom I held her hand. This year, we practically had all of our classes together, except one. We were watching the film version of _Romeo and Juliet_ and, honestly, I'd rather be doing something else. We're in the back of the room and had our desks pushed together. I ran my hand up and down on her arm. I knew my hand was cool and she was getting chills on her arm. However, I didn't think it was my cool touch doing that to her. My sense of smell was strong, so I could smell her arousal as I continued to run my arm down her arm. It amused me to see,_ or in this case smell,_ how much I really affected her.

"I hate being celebrated." She said to me. I looked at her and say, "Bella, please, just go with it. My family is excited to celebrate with you and you will enjoy it." Then I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed her hand. Finally, the bell rang, signaling end of class.

The day passed rather quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Alice and the rest of Bella's friends were waiting at the lunch table with a cake and some balloons. Bella looked at me and I smiled. I knew she didn't like the attention, but she had to go along with it.

As we approached the table, Jasper, Alice, Jess, Angela, and the rest of her friends were gathered and singing "Happy Birthday" to Bella as she blushed. She cut the cake and gave her friends most of it.

Mike said to Bella, "So, Bella, what are you doing for your birthday tonight? Wanna catch a movie with me?"

I looked at Mike and then he looked at me and he thought to himself, _Oh, that's right, she's with Cullen._

"Thanks, Mike, but, actually, I was having dinner with the Cullen's tonight." _Back off Newton_, I said to myself, _she's MINE!_

"Maybe another time," he said as he winked at her. I growled and Bella nudged me.

"What? He didn't even hear me." I said looking at Bella, puzzled that she didn't think he was trying to flirt with her. All the guys in this school wanted Bella, and she didn't even realize it! She has never seen herself clearly. She was so beautiful, even if she wasn't the most graceful girl in the world. She had no idea that was so appealing to most people, well, guys anyway.

**A/N: Don't worry there will be more of Mike's annoyances, and plenty of tense moments with Jacob and Edward. I'm just getting started! If you want more, you know what to do!**


	3. The birthday party at the Cullens

**Edward's Prospective**

**Chapter 3: Bella's Party**

**I don't own Twilight SM does. I only own this story.**

**Beta and edited by Princess07890**

**Still in Edward's POV**

Bella and I drove up in the driveway to my house. She hesitated about getting out of the truck. I looked over to her; she was sitting on the passenger side. "Come on, Bella, they are waiting for you." I got out and walked over to her side with vampire speed.

She mumbled something as she was getting out of her truck. She looked at me with a frown saying, "I really hate this Edward."

I bent down towards her and kissed her on the lips and saying, "Just go with it, okay, think about it this way, it only comes once a year!" I said to her with a laugh. We walked into the front door and Alice began running up to hug Bella.

The room was decorated with some purple and pink flowers with a touch of peach flowers. Alice also had some candles lit in the room. There was a cake on the table; it was white chocolate flavored with white and pink flowers icing. "Happy Birthday Bella" was spelled out on the cake in purple icing, Bella's favorite color. Alice told Rosalie to give her present to her first.

"It's a necklace, Alice picked it out." She said to Bella, handing it to her. Bella told her thank you.

Emmett looked at me, smiling and saying, "Dating an older woman, that's HOT!"

I looked at him like he had lost his mind. Physically I was seventeen, but, in vampire years, I was a hundred and nine. I was born in 1901, and Carlisle changed me in 1918, so that made me remain physically seventeen forever.

Sometimes, it was a good thing and other times, it wasn't. Alice grabbed my hand and shoved Bella and I together. Not that I didn't mind being close to Bella at all.

"Show me the love you guys." She said, excitedly, to us as she took a picture. She snuck Bella's camera from her purse that she had gotten from her dad for her birthday.

I held Bella against me and smelled her hair. It smelled of strawberries. Then she handed Bella another gift box that was wrapped, when she shook it, she realized it was empty.

Emmett said to her, "I already installed it into your truck. Finally, a nice sound system for the piece of..."

Bella cut him off by saying, "Hey, don't hate the truck!" she said with a smile.

Alice chimed in, "Here's a present from Carlisle and Esme."

It was a rectangular box. As Bella tried to unwrap, it she cut her finger on the ribbon.

"Ouch! Paper cut!" she said as some blood trickled onto the floor. I looked over to see Jasper's face. He was ready to attack Bella because of the blood. The smell of her blood attracted him and he tried to attack her, but I pushed her back and knocked her into the table with a vase on it. It shattered against the wall and onto the floor. I knocked Jasper back, he crashed into the piano, breaking it as he continued to try and break free from Emmett and Carlisle, who were trying to hold him back from attacking Bella.

We aren't normal vampires, we survived off of animal blood; we called ourselves vegetarians for that reason. We didn't drink human blood; then after everything calmed down, Carlisle was by Bella's side and grabbed her arm.

"Go get Jasper out of here now!" he yelled to us.

He looked up to me and Alice.

Alice said, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry" and left the room with Jasper and Esme.

Carlisle tells me to check on Jasper, "I'm sure he feels guilty Edward, please go check on your brother."

He took her to his office to stitch her arm up.

"I never wanted a party, Carlisle." Bella said to him as they walked up the stairs.

He took care of her cut on her arm and stitched it up and, according to what I could hear in his thoughts, said, "It's not your fault, it was an accident. Don't worry, the stitches will heal up soon; it won't leave a scar."

Bella says to Carlisle, "You know all this could be avoided if he would just change me."

He looked at her and says, "Look Bella, that's between you and him. But, I will tell you this, he loves you, but he feels like he is a monster without a soul. Think about it if the situation were reversed. Could you take his life?"

He and Bella walk out of the room. I tell everyone that I'm talking her home and we leave.

**A/N: So, just what will happen next with these two?**


	4. The drive home after party

**Edward's Prospective**

**Chapter 4**

**The ****Drive****Home****After**** the ****Party**

**Beta and edited by Princess 07890**

**Edward:**

I'm driving Bella home from the party, we aren't talking. Although I can't hear her thoughts, I know what she is thinking; she is blaming herself for what happened. She shouldn't; it's my fault, I'm the one who invited her into my life. _I have to break it off for her sake,_ I tell myself. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That I'm a total klutz, but that it's okay; that things will go back to normal."

"Normal people get paper cuts, if you had a normal party, we just would've put a band aid on it. If I were normal boyfriend, I wouldn't have to fight the urge to kill you!"

"Stop! I don't want normal, I want you." Bella says as we drive up to her house.

We continue to sit in her truck, and she continues to say,

"You're going to have to change me; there is no way around it. Someday something will separate us. It will be either old age, or an accident. The only solution is to change me."

I can't believe she is saying that! I don't want her to become a monster!

"That's not a solution, that's a tragedy." I say back to her.

"You're not going to want me when I look like a grandmother!"

Why can't she see that I'm no good for her, but I do love her? I walk over to her side with vampire speed.

"Do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" I ask her.

"Carlisle told me how you feel about your soul, I don't believe that. There is no reason to worry about mine!"

"You should go inside."

She stepped out of the truck and walked towards me, making me take a few steps back.

"It' still my birthday, I'm just going to ask for one more thing; kiss me."

I lean in close to her, the venom began filling up in my mouth; I swallowed it back down. Her lips reach mine and we kiss. God, I love kissing her, but at the same time I know what I'm going to have to do.

I pull away from her and she says to me, "I love you."

I look at her and say, "I love you." and I walked away. I just walked back to my house. Before I knew it, I walked back up to my house and into the front door. Alice greeted me as I walk in.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I guess we shouldn't have had a party for her." Then she saw vision and stared into me. "NO!" She yells to me. "You can't Edward, it will kill her!"

"Don't you know how much this I killing me, Alice? Don't you know how much I'm suffering too? Bella deserves the right to a human life! I have to, I have no choice!" I yell back to her.

The family hears us and comes into the living room. Carlisle says,

"What's going on in here, what's all the yelling about?"

Alice says to Carlisle,

"Edward wants to break up with Bella and wants all of us to stay away from her! I can't do that, she is my best friend!"

"It's about time! Finally someone in this house is making some sense! She has NEVER belonged with us!" Rosalie shouted. I turned to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't you ever say anything bad about Bella, do you understand? We are the ones who doesn't deserve her, she doesn't belong with us!" I say to all of them while letting go of Rosalie.

"She wants to be one of us Edward, she has said it. You can change her, or one of us can." Alice replied back to me.

"I said NO! I will NOT change her and neither will you! I'm going to break up with her."

Esme chimed in and said,

"But Edward, you were so happy with her, she has brought you and all of us back to life"

"Esme, I know how much you love her, we all do. We are not alive, we are dead, she can't be one of us; she can't! I will not allow it. I love her too much to do that to her. We will skip school tomorrow and return back the next day. I will meet her after school tomorrow. That's when I will break up with her, and all of us will stay away from her. Is that clear?"

Alice stormed off and slammed her bedroom door.

"I will go talk to her Edward; I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry for everything." Jasper said.

"Jasper it's not your fault, it was bound to happen sooner or later. She just doesn't belong with us. I see it now."

**A/N: Awe! Poor Bella! Poor Edward! But you know, how Edward is, always self loathing. So, is this the end of Edward and Bella?**


	5. The break up

**Edward's Prospective**

**Chapter 5: The Woods and Break up**

**I don't own anything Twilight, it all belongs to SM. I own everything else.**

**Beta and edited by Princess 07890**

**Bella's POV:**

As I sat in the lunch room, I looked over at the empty table where the Cullen's usually sat. I was sitting at the table with my friends when Angela caught my attention by saying,

"Hey Bella, is there something wrong with you and Edward? You keep looking over to their spots, thinking he will appear."

"I'm not sure what's going on. I went to their house last night for a little dinner party and we had a misunderstanding. I'm sure everything is fine."

The bell rang for the next class and I walked into the Biology classroom, hoping that Edward would be there, but, he wasn't.

I wasn't really listening to the teacher; I was rehashing what happened last night. After Jasper tried to attack me, I know he felt bad after wards, but Edward would hardly talk to me. He kept saying, "_If I was a normal boyfriend, you wouldn't have to worry about not bleeding from a paper cut, I wouldn't want to kill you!"_I don't want a normal boyfriend; I love him just as he is, _My Edward_. Before I knew it, school was out for the day. I walked to my truck and drove home.

After I pulled up in the driveway, I looked straight ahead and saw him standing beside the house, near the woods. I got out of my truck and walked over to him.

"Hey, I missed you at school today."

He looked at me with a serious look on his face, his eyes look black and he looks worried. "We need to talk, please follow me." We walked to the woods; I could tell this wasn't good. As we got there, I stood in front him, waiting for him to talk; he just stared at me. I finally broke the silence and said,

"Look, Edward, if this about what happened last night, it was an accident. Jasper..."

"Bella, please, let me talk first. I know it was an accident. But we need to stop pretending that our relationship is normal, we aren't normal; I'm not normal."

**Edward's POV**

"I've have been thinking and thinking about this, the whole family has. We, I, think it's best if we don't see each other. I should have never started a relationship with you, Bella. I was selfish and only thinking of myself."

"Edward, look, we can work this out. We love each other and that's all that matters. We belong together."

As much as it hurts me I have to stay away from her. She will not become one of us, I won't do that to her.

"Bella, look I'm sorry it's really for the best."

"What about how I feel, Edward? I have a say in what we do in our relationship, please don't end this, you can change me and we can be together."

"Bella, I won't change you, EVER, please accept that. I won't forsake your soul like that! I won't let you! My brothers, sisters, and I will back at school tomorrow, but we won't hang around you. You can live your life as though we aren't there. I'm sorry that I let this go on for so long."

"Edward, please don't do this, I know you love me. You can't just turn that off!" She yelled to me.

"Bella, after this we will no longer talk, everyone has agreed not to acknowledge you at school. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake."

I walked up to her, put my arms around her waist and kissed her hair. God I'm going to miss her smell, I'm going to miss her warm lips against mine; I'm going to miss her blushes. But this is the right thing to do. After I kissed her hair, I walked away. I ran back to the house as fast I could.

As I got to the house, my family was waiting for me in the living room. I walked up to them and said, "It's done."

Alice looked at me and said, "How can you do this Edward? She is my best friend and sister! How could you?"

"Alice, she doesn't belong with us and I will not change her, NONE of us will. I love her too much to take her life away. She will be happy again in time."

Esme and Carlisle looked at me and said, "Oh Edward; isn't there another way? I mean she is a part of this family now?"

"Esme, I know you love her, we all do. But I will not take her human life. She deserves to live her life. She will marry and move on. I do love her so much, but this is the right thing to do."

"I can't believe it has come to this! She has brought all of us back to life Edward, she made you so happy."

"Look Alice, we all will miss her. Do one thing for me; lookout for her in your visions. Make sure she stays safe, that's all I ask. We will go to school tomorrow and resume our vampire lives like she doesn't exist. It will be hard at first but we will do it." I walked into the piano room and started playing her lullaby.

**Bella's POV:**

I can't believe it; he actually broke up with me. I can't breathe. I feel like the woods are caving in around me. As I stood there in the woods, I kept saying his name, Edward, thinking he will reappear. But he doesn't; I start to walk back to the house and I feel I'm not alone in the woods. I feel a pair of glowing eyes staring at me. I heard a growling noise, my knees grew weak, and then, all of a sudden, blackness surrounds me.

**A/N: So who was it in the woods with Bella? And how will she and the Cullen's react at school. Can Edward really act as if she doesn't exist?**

**I will post chapter six next weekend on Saturday. This story will be updated on a weekly basis, if you want a little sneak peak into the next chapter, send in your feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The next day after the breakup

**Chapter 6: The Day after the Break-Up**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, SM does. I own everything else.**

**Beta and edited by Princess07890**

**A/N: Good morning! Well, i hope this will brighten up your Saturday, enjoy!**

**Still Bella's POV**

I woke up in my bedroom and saw my dad looking down at me.

"What happened?" I asked my dad, still feeling a little groggy.

"Bella, I was hoping you could tell me what happened. Paul found you lying in the woods and carried you home. What were you doing out there, anyway?"

"I took a walk when I got home and I guess I lost track of time, it got dark so I just lay down on the ground. Sorry dad, I didn't mean to worry you. What time is it?"

I asked my dad. "Its 7:30 A.M., are you sure you're okay?"

"I better get ready for school."

"Bells, you can stay home from school, if you want." My dad said.

"No, I don't want to miss today, I will be fine."

I got up to take my shower and got ready for school. I didn't want to tell him about Edward and me, I just didn't want to get into it with him right now. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I drank some juice and grabbed a breakfast bar and got into my truck. I drove to school, and was remembering what Edward said to me. I still can't believe were not together anymore.

But, I won't let this get me down. I pull up into the school parking lot and grabbed my backpack and started toward the building. Before I walked into the building, I passed the Cullen's, who were gathered Edward's car. I looked at them all and saw Alice mouth "I'm sorry," I smiled back at her and walked inside.

I went to my locker and Jess walked up behind me.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Edward?" she asked me.

I looked at Jess and said, "If you must know, we broke up."

Then Angela came up behind me and said, "Hey, are you okay? I noticed that you walked right passed the Cullen's, is everything okay with you and Edward?"

I looked at Angela and said, "He broke up with me last night, the day after my party, can you believe that?"

Angela looked at me and said, "Wow! Are you okay? He broke up with you? I'm sorry, is there anything you I can do for you?" she asked.

"No, just be my friend, that's all," I said to her.

"You got it!"

She and Jess walked me to my class.

"I changed my scheduled around a bit, so now I'm in some of your classes, perfect timing, huh?" Angela said.

"Do you want to sit next to me?"

I nodded yes and we walked in first period, Calculus. As I walked in, I saw him. He was sitting in the back, so I sat next to Angela.

During the class, Angela passed a note to me. I opened and it said, "Edward hasn't taken his eyes off you since we walked in. Maybe he wants to work things out?"

I wrote back and said, "I seriously doubt that. Besides, he broke up with me, so it's over."

I handed the note back to Angela, she opened and looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

I smiled back at her. Before I knew, it the bell rang for my next class, English, where we were studying about Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, we had to be in pairs, and I was paired with Edward. I walked in and saw him sitting in the seat beside mine. I walked up, sat down, and he looked right into my eyes.

"Hey, I know we were paired up, but I can ask the teacher if we can change, if you like."

I looked at him and said, "Do you what you want Edward, I really don't care!" I snapped back.

"Look, Bella I'm just trying to make this easier for you," he said in a calm voice.

Just then everyone else started to come in. I saw Mike walk in and said, "Hey Mike, would you like to be my partner?"

Mike looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise and said, "Sure, but I thought..."

"No we're not, I will sit by you then, if it's okay?"

Mike looked at Edward, who looked at me and nodded his head, unable to speak. Edward gave Mike a cold stare, but I didn't care, he started this and I was going to finish it. The teacher came in and said he wanted us to recite some of Romeo and Juliet. He chose Mike to play Romeo, while I played Juliet. I looked over at Edward and mouthed to him, "Be careful what you wish for!"

**AN: ****So****,**** what do you think of it so far****?**** The next chapter will be Bella reciting Juliet to Mike ****while ****watching**** Edward squirm with jealousy! Next chapter will be posted Saturday May 12th.**


	7. Romeo and Juliet?

**Edward's Prospective**

**Chapter 7 ****Romeo and Juliet**

**I don't own anything Twilight or the characters, they all belong to SM. I own everything els**_** the last chapter was a bit short i decided to go ahead and post ch 7 so here ya go!**_

**Beta and edited by Princess07890**

**Bella's POV**

Our English teacher wanted the class to recite Romeo and Juliet today. His first choice for Romeo was Mike, and he chose me as the first choice for Juliet. Mike and I stood up in front of the class. I leaned into to Mike and whispered into his ear, "Put as much emotion into it as you can; and I will do the same," and then I winked at him.

That will show Edward. I knew Edward could read Mike's mind so I knew this would hit him where it hurts; I want to see him squirm! So I stood in front of the teacher's desk, beside Mike, so the whole class could see us read aloud together. Mike began and I followed in behind him:

**Romeo**: O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?  
**Juliet**: What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?  
**Romeo**: The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.  
**Juliet**: I gave thee mine before thou didst request

**Romeo**: If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
**Juliet**: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
**Romeo**: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?  
**Juliet**: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.  
**Romeo**: Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.  
**Juliet**: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.  
**Romeo**: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
**Romeo**: [_They kiss_] Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.  
**Juliet**: Then have my lips the sin that they have took?  
**Romeo**: Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.  
**Juliet**: [_they kiss again_] You kiss by the book.

I kissed Mike, but on his cheeks. He was going for my lips, however I turned my head and my lips landed on his cheeks

After Mike and I recited our lines from _Romeo and Juliet_, I glanced over at Edward and he was fuming, his lips were formed into a tight straight line and he gave Mike the coldest stare I have ever seen.

**Mike's POV**

Oh my god, that scene I did with Bella was HOT! She is so amazing, why Edward broke up with her, I will never understand, but since he did, she was fair game! I'm going to ask her out for the weekend. I walked to Bella,

"Hey Bella, I heard you and Cullen broke up. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me this weekend."

"Mike, although I really appreciate it, can I get back to you on that? I will let you know by Friday, is that okay?" She may have not said 'yes', but at least it was a start. I looked over at Edward and thought to myself, '_Why did you ever let her go, you're crazy?'_

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe My Bella kissed Mike on the cheek, we just broke up! He is constantly fantasizing about Bella. He thought that scene he did with her was HOT, and he even asked her out for the weekend and she almost said yes! After class is over, I'm going to talk to Bella.

We listened to a couple more people recite Shakespeare, and then the bell rang. I gathered my things and waited for Bella to come out. I stood beside the door and, when she came out; I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"What the hell did you think you were doing with Mike, you know he has a crush on you Bella!" I tried to say in my calmest voice to her.

"Well Edward, I'm sorry I guess I couldn't control myself, you know how much I like _Romeo and Juliet_. Besides, why do care, you broke up with me remember!"

I snapped back,

"Bella the only reason I broke up with you was because I wanted you to have a normal life. But, you know Mike will eat up every bit of what you just did. He is going to think you like him now!" I couldn't help it, but my voice started to rise while I was speaking.

"So what if he liked the way I did it. Wasn't that the whole point, for me to get on with my life!" she shouted at me.

"Are you serious Bella, how could you do that to me, you know how much I care for you!" I said, now a crowd started to gather in the hallway.

"Well, Edward, if you cared so much, why did you end things with me last night! You know you can't have it both ways, Edward. Either we're together or not; that's your decision to make! Now let go of my fucking arm, I have a class to go to!"

She ripped out her hand from my arm and stalked off. Wow! She has never talked to me like that. It was a major turn on for me. If she is trying to make me jealous, she is doing a good job of it. I went to my locker, got my other books out and slammed the locker door shut. I saw everyone staring at me and I just ignored them and walked to my next class.

Alice and Jasper walked in as I sat down.

"Um, Edward, care to tell me what just happened with Bella?" She asked.

I snapped back at Alice, "I don't want to talk about it! Jasper, don't even think about it!"

I knew Jasper was trying to calm me down. "You know Edward, Bella does have a point!"

I looked at Alice and asked, "What is that supposed to mean? We only broke up last night and she almost said yes to a date with Mike! I think I have every right to be just a little pissed off!" I screamed at Alice.

"Edward, YOU are the one who did break up with her, and, last I heard, you weren't supposed to talk to her. You can't even last one day!"

Even though I hate to admit it I knew she was right. "Okay Alice, I get your point. I just wanted her to have a normal life; I didn't realize how hard this would be. I think I made a mistake by breaking up with her. How do I get her back?"

Alice looked at me and Said, "I don't know Edward, you hurt her pretty bad, it will take some time."

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I shouted at Edward like that! I have never talked to him like that before. I never meant to hurt him by pretending to flirt with Mike, I was just so mad. He can't break up with me and expect me to stay single forever, does he? Maybe I can talk to Alice and sort all this out. I will try to talk to her after school today.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward, I just saw a vision. Bella wants to talk to me after school."

"Do you think she will take me back?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Edward, I will just have to talk to her later, okay." I tell Edward silently that it will work out, just give her some time.

**AN: So will she take him back?**


	8. The talk with Alice

**Edward's Perspective**

**Chapter 8 : The Talk with Alice and Edward's Talk**

**I don't own anything Twilight or the characters, they all belong to SM. I own everything else.**

**Beta and edited by Princess07890**

_**Bella POV:**_

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. I walked down the hall to my locker and saw Alice, who was waiting for me. As I got closer, she smiled at me and said,

"Hey Bella, you wanted to talk to me?" She said as I approached her and the locker.

"Yes, would you mind riding to with me to my house? I want to talk there; it is a little more private."

Alice looked at me and nodded her head. I put some of my books away that I didn't need and gathered my homework I had for that night, I would work on it later. Alice and I walked out into the school parking lot and walked up to my truck. Edward's car was still there and he was leaning against his car watching us. I saw Alice look at him; I knew she was privately communicating with him.

I saw Alice loo over to Edward to which she pointed back to me. He just simply nodded back to her.

As I was driving to my house, I looked over at Alice and said,

"I'm sorry to get you involved with this whole situation with Edward. I'm going to ask you something, can you try to block him from this conversation; I don't want him to hear this part."

"I'm already blocking him, Bella. Do you want to start talking now?"

"First of all, Alice, I'm so glad we're able to stay friends, I'm sure he told you to stay away from me."

"Actually, you are right, however he broke that rule in just one day, besides I wouldn't have stopped talking to you anyway, you are my best friend, Bella."

"That's nice to know. Alice, I do hope you know I still love your brother very much. But, he hurt me when he broke up with me. In English class, we were partners and he tried to talk to me, well, he asked if I wanted to change partners, well, when Mike walked in the classroom, I decided to partner up with him to make Edward jealous. I think it worked! But, I'm sure you already saw that in your vision."

"Yes, I did see that. Bella, he still loves you and wants you back."

I looked over at Alice and said, "Really? He told you that?"

"Yes, he did. I told him that I would talk to you though first." I pulled into my driveway; my dad was still working, so I knew it was safe to keep talking inside; we went to the kitchen table.

"Your brother is something else. He breaks up with me so I can lead a normal life, which I had every intention to do so, and the moment someone else showed interest in me, he got jealous. It just doesn't make sense, why did he break up with me in the first place?"

She looked at me with her golden eyes, the same eyes as Edward's; they must have recently hunted.

She began to say, "He panicked, Bella. When Jasper tried to attack you, he got scared. He was afraid for you and just wanted to keep you safe from OUR life. Jasper is sorry, by the way."

I smiled back at her; she continued to talk, "Anyway that doesn't excuse what he did, I was very mad at him, the whole family is still upset."

"Bella, is there any way you can talk to him? He is genuinely sorry that he hurt you and wants to talk to you. He is hurting right now." Alice said to me in a calm, but loving, voice.

"I need some time Alice, I can't right now, but I will soon. I haven't told Charlie about our break up, but I'm sure from living in a small town, he will hear it eventually."

"Okay, I will let him know. Bella, thanks for talking to me, if you need anything, please call, okay?" "Thanks, Alice I will."

I walked her to the door, we hugged, and she went to the woods, after she got out of my sight; I was sure she took off running.

**Edward's POV**

I was pacing the living room floor, waiting for my sister to get back from Bella's house. I could hear her thoughts, so I knew she was close. She came into the living room and walked up to me.

"So, Alice, how did it go? Will she take me back?"

Alice stared at me and said, "Sit down Edward." _Uh oh, I said to myself, this isn't good. I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair. Bella must be really upset; she has every right to be._ I sat down on the couch as Alice talked to me.

"Edward, you really hurt her, she isn't ready to talk to you yet. She asked me why you would break up with her to give her a normal life, and just when someone else shows interest in her, you get jealous. I told her that you were scared. She is very hurt, Edward, she had a lot of emotion in her voice while she talked to me. I'm sorry, but right now, she will only talk to me at this point."

I sat there and listened to what Alice said about Bella. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I really messed up with her, didn't I, Alice? I love her so much it hurts. She is the only woman I have ever felt about this way before, and she accepts me as a vampire, I really screwed this up didn't I? When she recited Juliet's lines to Mike, she really laid it on thick. I guess you could say she was trying to make me jealous and it worked. How can I just sit back and watch her go out with other guys, Alice? The thoughts that he has about Bella drives me insane." I said to Alice as she looked at me.

"Edward, you're going to just have to be patient and give her some space. She said she still loves you, but you broke the trust you had with her. It will take time to build that back up." Alice said to me with a soothing voice.

"How can I build that trust back, if she won't even talk to me?"

"I don't know, Edward; she will talk to you when she is ready. Right now, all you can do is wait for her."

I sighed, "Okay, thanks for talking to her Alice. You're a great sister." I hugged Alice and she went to find Jasper. I walked over to my piano and started playing Bella's lullaby.

After I played for a while, I went to my room. I started looking at all of our pictures together as a couple. Why in the hell did I break up with her? I know Jasper didn't mean to try to attack Bella at her birthday party. She is everything to me, everything. I'm going to prove myself to her if it's the last thing I do. I will get her back and never let her go again!

**A/N: ****So will what will Edward do to win back Bella's heart? When will Bella take him back ? Will Bella go through her almost date with Mike? How will Edward react? Stay tuned...**


	9. The note from Edward

**Edward's Perspective**

**Chapter 9 The Note From Edward**

**Beta and edited by Princess07890**

**I don't own Twilight SM does. I own this story.**

**Still Bella's POV**

I woke up with my alarm blaring, I didn't sleep that well. I'm so used to Edward sitting next to me. I tossed and turned all night, groaning, I turned off the alarm. It was Thursday, almost the end of the week. As I sat up, I saw a note lying next to my bed; it was from Edward.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I hurt you! I regret breaking up with you. I love you so much Bella,__ you __have __no__ idea how much. When __y__ou__ recited Juliet to Mike, I will admit__,__ I was jealous. You have every right to be upset with me, what I did was wrong and I'm truly sorry. I will be here when __you__'__r__e__ ready talk to talk to me. Again__,__ I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Edward_

_P.S. I will LOVE you FOREVER!_

I put the note back down on my bedside table. I will admit; I will take comfort in knowing that he was here. But, I'm still in no way, shape, or form, ready to talk to him. I got up, got my clothes together, and showered. I brushed my teeth and went down stairs to the kitchen, where I ate a bowl of cereal. While I was eating, I saw that my dad left me a note on the table, saying he was going to be at Billy's after work tonight and to stop by if I wanted. After I ate, I got in my truck and headed off to school. Within twenty minutes, I pulled up into the parking lot.

I searched for Edward's car and spotted it in front of the building. He was standing there, looking my way. I grabbed my backpack and started towards the building. I looked at Edward and smiled, but I didn't talk to him. He smiled back at me as I passed by him. I already had everything I needed for my first class and went to sit down. The first bell rang; after a few minutes, I saw Edward walk in and he looked straight at me.

He came up to me and said, "Hey Bella."

I said hi back to him as he sat down at his desk, which happened to be next to mine.

My heart was racing and I knew he could hear it, but he didn't say anything to me after that. The French teacher and handed out some worksheets for us to work on and the class was quiet. I saw Edward look my way and I knew he wanted to say something to me, but I stopped him before he could even open his mouth.

I looked up at him and whispered, "I'm not ready yet. Sorry." he just smiled and looked away. The bell rang, signaling the end of French, I gathered up my things and walked out before Edward did. I heard him sigh, and then I heard him walking behind me.

I saw Alice in the hallway, "Thank you Alice for talking to me yesterday. Tell Edward that I do miss him, but I still need some time, okay?" She nodded and looked past me; I knew he was behind me and heard what I said; I didn't look back, I kept walking to my next class.

**Edward's POV**

"Hey Alice," I said as I walked up behind her.

"How are you doing Edward?" I looked at her and I wanted to cry but couldn't. Vampires couldn't produce tears.

"It's just so hard, Alice, harder than I ever imagined. I want to reach out to her, to hold her in my arms, to kiss her lips; to feel her warmth around me." I said as my voice quivered.

"I know Edward; it will happen again, just give her some time and space, okay. Let's go to History.

Before I knew it; it was lunch time, I went through the motions of getting in line and getting a tray with "food" on it. I sat down at our table and saw that my siblings were already sitting there.

Emmett looked at me with a sad expression on his face, it was clear he missed Bella too, "Hey dude, how are you doing?"

I looked at Emmett, shrugged, and said, "I'm okay, hanging in there, I suppose, I just miss her!"

Jasper looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry Edward, if it weren't for me, you would be with her right now."

"Jasper, look it was an accident, it is fine. I'm the one who broke it off with her. I know she will eventually come back to me when she is ready." As soon as I said it, I saw her walk in. She looked right at me and gave me a smile, I smiled back. She went through the line to get her own "food", only this time, she actually needed it, and then she sat down with her friends.

I heard Mike say to Bella, "So, Bella, how about that movie Friday night, what do you say?"

**A/N: I know I am very bad about leaving you a cliff hanger. But don't worry chapter 10 should be posted later this week! Thanks to all for the support! I know that i have some stories that aren't finished yet and some of you are tired of waiting. However i aasure you I will finish all of my stories! I promise! Sorry it took a while to update, my hubby was off work last week for vaca and we r selling our house(old one) so it has been a very hectic week last week. So, i hope to have a better week this week! We r in our new home so i dont have to worry about moving! LOL!**


	10. Bella's new Outfit

**Chapter 10: Bella's ****Mini****Skirt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV:**

The day had been going by pretty quickly that before I knew it, it was already lunch time. Mike came up to me and asked me out. He wanted to go to the movies. I knew Edward was listening in on our conversation, although I still love Edward, I want to make him think twice about doing that to me again.

I looked at Alice who mouths, _say yes_

_She must have a plan up her sleeve._

I looked at Mike and say, "Sure, Mike, pick me up at 7, don't be late!"

I grabbed my books and looked over to Alice as she followed me. I looked over at Edward and he was shocked; he didn't look very happy. He stalked over to where Alice was standing and I heard him hiss to her,

"Alice, how in the world could you let this happen, huh?"

"Edward, she is a free woman now right, I mean, this IS what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted for her to lead a normal life, right?"

I heard him growl and she just smiled back at her brother. However, he surprised me when he came over to where I was standing.

"You know, Bella, if you're trying to make me jealous, you succeeded, okay? I get it loud and clear!"

He then stalked out of the cafeteria, banging the door open, and slamming it shut on his way out!

_WHOA! I have never seen him get so mad, even when we were together! I have to admit, that was HOT!_

"Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her as she walked up to me.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure, you tell me. Why did you want me to say yes to Mike?"

She looked at me and smiling,

"Look, Bella, I know you and Edward love each other, but I hate the fact that he broke up with you. So, we both will teach him a lesson he will never forget. What do you say? Let's go do some shopping, shall we?"

I wasn't really into shopping, but I could tell Alice had something up her sleeve.

We walked out of the school together and headed straight to her car.

"I want to get you an outfit to wear to school tomorrow. Since your date is tomorrow night, we need to do some work on Edward. He's fuming already!" Alice says with an evil smirk.

I looked over at Alice, "You know this is kind of cruel to do to Edward."

Alice looked back at me with a sly grin, "Yes, I know! But he has it coming, maybe after this he wouldn't dare break up with you again."

Alice stares ahead like she's looking in a trance.

She looked at me and says, "Oh this is going to be good, I can't wait to see how it plays out!"

We got to Port Angeles and do some shopping. I normally hated shopping but, according to Alice, this was mandatory. Alice shoved me in a dressing room and had me trying on dozens of skirts, blouses, and jeans. I tried them all on and showed them to Alice. She had a smile on her face with each one. I finally tried on a skirt and blouse that she had picked out, when I came back out, she had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh my God, Bella, Edward is going to flip out when he sees you in that! It's perfect!"

I get dressed into my normal clothes as Alice went to pay for my stuff. We headed back to the school, since my truck was still there; it was only 6 P.M., and I still had time to go to see Jacob before I headed home.

We pulled into the school parking lot, "Thanks, Alice, for helping me out today."

Alice smiled, "No problem. Do you want me to come by in the morning and help with your hair and make-up?"

I tell her no thanks then I grabbed my bags, and put them in my truck and headed towards the Res to see Jacob.

I pulled up into Jake's driveway and he was outside. He walked up to me, hugged me and said, "Hey girl, I've missed you!"

Jake was a good male friend, unlike Mike. We went inside and hung out for a while. Before I knew it, it was 9:30, and I still had some homework to do, so, after I said good-bye to Jake, I headed home.

My alarm woke me up at 6:45 instead of 7:15. I decided to actually take the time to look good this morning; I put my new outfit that Alice had bought me, put on some white knee high stockings, and I wore my white flats. I put on some mascara, a little bit of blush, and lip gloss. I put a little bit more curls in my hair and pinned some of them back. I gave myself one last look and headed out for school.

I pulled up into the school parking lot and I saw Edward standing by his car. I also saw Angela, Jess, Mike, Ben, and Eric by their cars, just hanging out. I looked around and saw that Alice just pulled up and she got out of her and started walking towards Edward. I grabbed my backpack took one deep breath and got out of my truck. Before I knew it, some of the guys were looking at me and whistling. My heart started to race when I saw Edward look up to see what the whistling was about. His jaw dropped. I had on a pink sweater that showed my midriff and a pink mini-skirt. I looked at Edward and his eyes were looking me up and down and then his eyes met mine. He gave me a look that he wanted me right then and there. I looked over at Alice and she mouthed, '_The plan is working!'_ Then she winked at me.

I walked over to where my friends were standing, Mike looked at me,

"Wow, Bella you look HOT today!"

I told him thank you and he began to walk me to class. We walked past Edward and I said, "Hello Edward, Alice!" I saw Edward turn and give Alice a cold stare.

**Edward POV**

"Alice, was that something you did?" I asked her coldly.

"Yes it was. We went shopping yesterday, why? Don't you like her outfit?" she said to me with a smug tone to her voice.

"Yeah, I do, and so does every guy in the school! How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea what thoughts those guys will have about Bella today?" I shouted at Alice.

"Yes, that's why we did it. She looks great doesn't she?" Alice explained calmly as she walked away.

_That did it!_ I went into the hallway and I could hear Mike and Tyler talk about Bella's outfit. I heard Tyler say to himself, _Man oh man, I wish I was Mike tonight, Bella looks HOT!_

I went up to Bella, grabbed her arm, went to the outside of the building, and pinned her against the wall as my lips found hers, she reciprocated with passion. I slid my tongue in her mouth and I heard her whimper. I shoved my hard cock into her stomach, so she could feel what she was doing to me. I pulled back and said, "You may be going out with Mike tonight, but he won't be able to make your pulse race like I do!"

**Bella POV**

I felt the hard wall behind me, Edward's lips on mine, and it aroused me. After he backed off and said,

"You may be going out with Mike tonight, but he won't be able to make your pulse race like I do"

I stared back at him and said, " That maybe so, but just remember one thing, Edward Cullen, I'm a free agent now and what I'm wearing tonight doesn't even compare to what I'm wearing right now!"

Then I stalked off, looked back, and I heard him growl in response!

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to post chapter on Saturday. RL has been crazy! We finally get to close on our old house today! YEAH!**


	11. Bella and Mike's date

**Edward's Perspective**

**Chapter 11: Bella and Mike's Date**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this.**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV:**

Alice came over to my house to help me get ready for my date with Mike. I was really nervous because he isn't Edward. Alice could see I was nervous and asked,

"Bella, are you sure you want to go through with this date with Mike? You seem really nervous about it?"

"Yes, I'm just nervous because he isn't Edward; I'm used to being around Edward. I hope Mike doesn't try anything tonight."

"Bella, if you like, I will keep my eye out on while you're out with him, and, if he tries anything, I will call you on your cell, agreed?" I nodded my head and she continued, "Okay, now for the finishing touches."

I was glad my dad worked tonight, I didn't want him to know what I was up to. I still haven't told him about Edward and me breaking up yet. Alice looked me over once again, "Okay, you're ready."

We both went downstairs, it was five till seven and I'm sure Mike was on his way. Alice hugged me goodbye and told me good luck.

I saw headlights peering through my living room window, I knew it was Mike. A minute later, he knocked on the door. I opened the door to Mike and he gasped,

"Wow, Bella you look great!"

"Thanks!" I replied as I blushed.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.

I shut the door and walked towards his car. I could feel someone watching me and I assumed it was Edward. It felt like he was watching us all of the time.

**Edward POV:**

_As I watched Bella go to Mike's car, my fists were balling up and I swear my knuckles turned even whiter, if that were even possible. She was dressed in jeans that showed off her curves and a top that hugged to her 36__C sized breasts. She looked beautiful. I watched as she climbed into Mike's car and my mouth filled with venom_.

**Bella's POV**

Well, Mike definitely wasn't Edward. He didn't open my car door for me, which I was used to with Edward and he didn't treat me the way Edward did. We were on our way to Port Angeles, since Forks didn't have a movie theatre. I was looking out the window when Mike said,

"So, Bella, what do you want to see tonight, drama, action, romantic comedy?"

I looked at Mike and said, "It doesn't matter to me, you pick."

Then it was quiet again, until we finally reached the theatre. We got out of the car and Mike said,

"I know you said I could pick, so how about _No Strings _Attached? The previews looked pretty good, what do you think?"

Figures he would want to see that one. I nodded my head, realizing there was no way I was going to argue with him, and he bought the tickets.

We went inside and went to the concession stand. We saw Angela and Jess there.

"Hey you two, how's the DATE going?" Jess asked in a rather icy tone.

I looked at her, "Fine, Jess, thanks."

Angela looked at me and asked, "What movie you going to see?"

Mike answered,

"_No Strings Attached_, how about you two?"

"We're going to see the new Jennifer Aniston movie, you know, _Just Go with It_."

I heard Mike say "Oh cool."

Mike ordered our popcorn and drinks, I heard Jess gasp and then she looked straight ahead. I followed her gaze and saw Edward coming towards us. Our eyes met and he smiled his crooked smile. _How dare he show up here, while I'm on my date with Mike; I know he did that on purpose_. I glared at him as he approached us…he wasn't alone!

**A/N: Okay****,****guys,**** you have to tell me what you think, I had no idea Edward was going to show up****, but he insisted o****n being there!**** So****,**** who did Edward bring to go with him to the movies, any ideas? I wanted this chapter to have more angst, ****did**** I succeed? Send those reviews ****please!**** BTW I have entered into a contest called Driven to Desire, although I can't tell ya which one it is! Please see my profile for the link to the stories for contest. Thanks! On and my story Game of a player won third place drabble suspense-thriller fic!**


	12. Edward's Mystery date

**Chapter 12: Bella and Mike's Date (continued)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but this story.**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV:**

Mike ordered our popcorn and drinks, I heard Jess gasp and then she looked straight ahead. I followed her gaze and saw Edward coming towards us. Our eyes met and he smiled his crooked smile. _How dare he show up here, while I'm on my date with Mike; I know he did that on purpose_. I glared at him as he approached us…he wasn't alone!

Mike turned around just in time to see Edward and his date walk up to us. Mike looked at me and saw that I was glaring at Edward. Mike put the popcorn and two sodas down and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey, Cullen, fancy seeing you here, and who is your date?" he gestured towards the blond woman standing next to Edward.

She was almost as tall as he was…which was saying something, since Edward was 6'3". She had golden eyes like his, had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, and she was pale, but beautiful like Rosalie.

**Edward POV**

"Hello, Mike and Bella, this is Tanya Denali, she's a family friend who just came in for a visit," I said while still looking at Bella. I could tell she was mad as hell. Bella leaned into Mike and put her arm around his waist. He was surprised, but welcomed it as well.

He said to me and Tanya, "So, what movie you two seeing?"

"_No Strings Attached_, how about you two?"

Mike looked at me and said, "What a coincidence, so are we! Why don't you two sit next to us? You don't mind, do you Bella?" Mike asked Bella and she looked furious.

Bella looked right at me and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute, please? I will be right back Mike."

Bella and I walked to the side of the theatre, she glared at me, and said, "What the hell do you think are doing? You came up here to spy on me and Mike…didn't you?"

I stared at Bella, "No, I didn't. I haven't been out in a while and I asked Tanya to join me. Are you jealous?" She looked at me and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"You know Bella you started this, you agreed to go out with Mike to make me jealous, didn't you? Well, it worked, alright? I am jealous beyond words. So, here we are in an uncomfortable situation. Why don't we make the most of it shall we?"

Then I turned, walked towards Tanya, and said, "Let's go find our own seats and leave these two alone, okay."

I looked at Bella again, who was by Mike's side.

"Are you okay Bella?" Mike asked her. She nodded her head yes and walked towards the screen where _No Strings Attached_ was playing.

**Bella's POV**

Mike and I sat down in our seats and Edward and Tanya chose a few rows ahead of us. The movie would start in five minutes and I just sat there waiting for it to start.

"They seem like a cute couple, I'm glad Edward is dating someone else, it gives us a chance to date," Mike said to me and I just nodded my head. I saw Tanya leaning towards Edward and whisper in his ear. I couldn't take it anymore, so I excused myself and went to the restroom.

As I entered into the ladies room, I leaned on the counter, that's when Tanya walked in. She saw me standing at the sink counter and walked my way. "Bella, it's really nice to meet you. I'm so glad to see the woman who stole his heart," she said to me, smiling.

"Yes, well, did he tell you he broke up with me just a few days ago?" I said to her coldly.

"It seems like Edward has moved on rather fast for someone who was supposed to be in love!" I could hear my voice rise with each word.

"You know, Bella, I have known Edward a long time. He has been alone for so long, you can't even possibly imagine how hurt he was right now. Yes, he broke up with you, but for certain reasons, he is still in love with you! Why? I mean you're human and yet the guy is in pieces right now."

"Oh, really…he didn't seem to be in pieces with you whispering sweet nothings in his ear!" I shot back angrily at her.

"Bella, I was telling him that you were watching us and you looked upset. He was the one who asked me to come and check on you to make sure you were okay. So, why don't you stop all these foolish games of jealousy and just be with him," she said as she left the ladies' room and left me in there contemplating my next move. I went to my seat with Mike and the movie has already started.

The movie ended and we walked out of the auditorium, we saw Edward and Tanya lingering in the hallway of the theater. Edward came up to us and asked if we wanted to join them at the cafe. Mike nodded, and we got into his car. We pulled up into the parking lot of the cafe and he tried to kiss me, but I turned my face and his lips landed on my cheek.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I'm just not ready for that yet." He nodded his head in understanding and we walked into the cafe holding hands. Tanya and Edward already had us a table.

"So Mike, did you enjoy the movie?" Edward asked him.

"Yes, I did and I enjoyed the company even more!" he said as he winked at me.

Mike and I ordered some food and drinks and the waitress brought our drinks right away. She set them down on the table and I smiled at Mike. I noticed that Tanya leaned into Edward to whisper something in his ear. Edward laughed and looked right at me. I looked at Tanya and asked coldly, "What is so funny?"

She said back at me, "I was telling him how much the lead actress reminded him of you!" She said with a smirk. Out of nowhere, I grabbed my soda and threw it in her face!

"You bitch, how dare you! You don't know me and you certainly don't know what happened between me and Edward, so I suggest you shut the HELL up!" I screamed at Tanya.

Tanya looked at me and back at Mike and said, "All, Edward did was love you, and how do you repay him…by going out with that TWIT!"

Then, Mike got up and shouted, "Who are you calling a twit, Blondie? You know, Edward, you need to tell your date to back off!"

Edward shot up out of his chair and shouted, "No, I don't think I will, you know, Mike, the ONLY reason Bella went out with you was to make me JEALOUS!"

Mike then shouted at Edward, "That isn't true, is it Bella?" I stared at Mike. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there.

Then Mike glared at me and "How could you? You are nothing but a two timing slut, Bella!"

That's when Edward lost it; he pushed Mike against the wall, and punched him in the face!

**A/N: Okay, I'm leaving it right there. So guys tell me what you think! Was it juicy enough for you? Send those reviews, PLEASE!**


	13. Aftermath of their dates

**Twilight from Edward's Prospective**

**Chapter 13: Aftermath of Their Dates**

**I don't own anything but this story.**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Edward POV**

After Mike shouted at Bella, calling her a two-time slut, I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever say anything about Bella ever again, do you hear me?" I screamed at Mike, who was rubbing his jaw where I had hit him. He is just lucky I didn't use my full strength or his head would be clear off his neck. I walked over to Bella and asked if she was okay.

She looked at me in shock and said, "I can't believe you punched him!"

I stared at her in bewilderment, "I'm not going to just stand here and let him insult the woman I love, Bella!"

She still continued to look at me in shock as I revealed my true feelings to her. How could I not be still in love with her?

"That's right, Bella, I'm still in love with you! How could I not be? It made me so fucking jealous to see him with you, Bella. To see him have his arms around you, to lean in close to you, to have his eyes roam all over your body and want you like I want you!" I backed her up against the wall,

"GOD, I want you right now, you're so fucking sexy!"

My lips came down on hers so hard, my hands roamed all over her body, and she began moaning.

"Fuck, Bella, you're the only one I want, or will ever want!"

She looked at me and asked, "What about Tanya, did you want her, too?"

I stared at her, "The ONLY reason I went out with her was to make you jealous, Bella. That's why we showed up at the theatre where you and Mike were. I knew that seeing me with someone else would make you..."

I was interrupted by Tanya, who cleared her throat and looked at me and Bella,

"I'm glad you two are getting along again, but, if you don't mind, Edward, I would like to get back to your house. You can take Bella home if you like. I will call Alice so she could pick me up."

Mike chimed in and said, "I will be heading out myself, I'm sorry about what I said to you, Bella. Clearly, it's easy to see that you still have feelings for Cullen here. Would you like a ride or do you want to ride home with Edward?" he asked her.

I looked at Mike, "I think it's safe to say that SHE will be riding home with me!"

Mike left and she looked at me. As we were walking to my car, hand in hand, she asked, "So, you don't have feelings for Tanya then?"

I couldn't believe my ears, I looked into her eyes, "Are you kidding me, Bella? I just punched Mike in the face and you ask me that! Of course I have NO feelings for her! It's always been you. Always, Bella, I can't even function without you."

I let go of her hand and started walking towards her and walked her until her back hit my car door. I was still walking towards her, like she was my prey. My eyes were on her, as I sauntered slowly to her. I got really close to her body, my lips just centimeters away from hers. Her pulse was racing and I smiled my crooked smile she likes so much.

"I can hear your pulse go up Bella. Every time I get close to you, your breath hitches, like right now," I said to her in my soft velvet voice. "How many times do I have to say it, Bella, how many?" As I got closer, I stopped right before my lips claimed hers.

"Can't you feel the way you affect me Bella? You and only you and get me this way, I ache for you, I can't take it anymore!"

Our kiss was hungry and passionate. Her eyes closed and my rock hard, 9.5 inch cock hit her stomach, I backed off just a little, "Breathe, Bella. Come on, I will take you home."

I opened the door for her and she got in. I walked over to my side and opened the driver's side door. I sat in the seat and looked over at my Bella, "So, am I forgiven?"

**A/N: ****Okay I'm leaving it right there**** because**** I**** wanted to leave a little ****cliff****hanger****. ****So****,**** he and Mike had a confrontation. But****,**** the angst isn't over yet, there is still Jacob lingering around out there, and he will make it ****know****n**** that he wants Bella too!**** Stay tuned!**


	14. Making up?

**EP**

**Chapter 14: Making UP?**

**Beta'd by princess07890/RAH07890**

**Edward:**

After Bella and I made out by the car, I decided it was time to take her home. I got into the car after helping her into the car and asked her, "So, am I forgiven?" as I started driving towards her house.

She sighed and just looked out the window. I wish like hell that I could read her mind and know what she was thinking. It drove me crazy that I couldn't know exactly what she was feeling. I mean, I just punched Mike for calling her a slut and she still doesn't want to be with me? Although, she did kiss me back earlier.

"Bella, you're not talking to me. Am I forgiven?" I asked her again. I was driving slowly on purpose so we could talk. I knew it was only ten o'clock at night, so I decided to go ahead and drive to my house instead, that's when I sped up again.

Once she saw where we were headed, she looked at me and asked, "I thought you were taking me home, Edward?"

"I was, but we need to talk this out, Bella," I explained.

"Talk this out! What do you mean talk this out? You have some nerve!" She shouted to me.

"Me? You're the one who started this Bella by going out with Mike in the first place!" I yelled back, my temper getting the better of me. Once we pulled into the driveway of my home, I slammed into park.

"Um no, you breaking up with me to have a normal life is what started this!" She shouted back, getting out of the car and walking towards the street.

"Where the hell are you going? We aren't finished talking, Bella," I said, grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face me. "Just a few minutes ago, we were making out and now we're arguing again."

"Yeah, I know, that's what normal couples do Edward. They argue and make up!"

She stood there glaring at me at with her hands on her hips and her back arched, making her boobs poke out some. To be honest, she was turning me on more than anything. Wait, what the hell was wrong with me? I mean, why was I getting turned on by us yelling at each other?

"You know why I did it in the first place, dammit! I broke up with you to protect you, so you could have a normal life."

"Edward, you have no control over me and what I do with my life. If I want to date other guys, I will! If I want to become a vampire, I will. You cannot decide my life for me, only I can!"

"I told you before, Bella, I will not take your soul away from you! Why can't you respect that?"

"Have you heard yourself, Edward? I mean you're such a hypocrite!"

"A hypocrite? You're calling me a hypocrite? Just because I love you so much that I don't want you to become what I am. That's not being a..."

She cut me off, "Yes it does! Because you decided you didn't want to be with me anymore because of my safety. Then, you tell me it's because of my soul! You break up with me so I can have a normal life and the minute someone else shows interest in me, you got jealous! After that, you decided you wanted to be with me again! I can't take this Edward! This back and forth stuff. YOU don't choose my life for me. ONLY I can! You're my boyfriend, not my damn father!" Her voice cracked as she said 'boyfriend'. I have to admit that last part made me smile.

"What the hell at you smiling at?" She asked, still yelling at me.

"Because, Bella, you just called me your boyfriend. Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked her.

She sighed again and then said, "Maybe. Look, Edward, I understand that you're scared. I know we're not your average couple. But, damn it, you can't help you fall in love with it. So, what do I do, I fall in love with a vampire. Only, he's so goddamn stubborn that he doesn't see the bigger picture here. You need to understand something. You don't control my decisions on what I want to do with my life. It's my decision to make. Not yours. You may be older than me, Edward Cullen, but when it comes to life, it's mine to live how I see fit," she said to me calmly.

Damn! She was right. All of it; I had no right to tell her how to live her life. It was her life, and no one else's. I ran my hand through my hair and I leaned against my car, carefully, of course.

"You're right. You're absolutely right, about all of it. I had no idea I was being a hypocrite, Bella. It's just I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I guess I just didn't want you damned for all eternity. It's my job to protect you, but it's not my job to control your life. When I broke up with you, I wasn't thinking about how much it would affect me when I saw you move on. So, it hurt like hell when I saw you with Mike…much less anyone else. I'm sorry," I whispered to her.

"It's okay, Edward, and yes, you are forgiven. Just stop making life choices for me. Let me make my own decisions. Can we agree on that?" She came closer to me as I just leaned against the car.

"Yes, we can," I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me. I turned my body and pinned her against the car. Hmm, this was becoming one of my favorite positions. My face started getting closer and closer to her face. Her scent was pulling me in more.

I whispered, "So, I'm forgiven?"

Her lashes faltered down some as we got closer to each others face.

"Yes, you're forgiven."

My lips were only inches from her as I felt her breath fanning my face and I inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you too, Edward."

My lips barely grazed over hers without totally giving in to the kiss just yet. We were in our own little bubble.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you ever going to kiss me again?" I barely heard her whisper.

"Yes," I said with a hiss.

"When?"

I growled to her, "Now!"

My lips found hers hungrily. My body was pinning her more to the car. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I scooted her more onto the car, making out on the hood. After I placed her on the hood, she tore my shirt open, making the buttons fly everywhere! I was practically lying on top of her by now. We were so into the kissing and groping each other that we barely heard someone cough.

"AHEM!"

We pulled away from each other and gasped. The whole family was there watching us and I looked back at Bella. Her hair was a mess, her lips were bruised from kissing, and my shirt was hanging open from Bella tearing it open from earlier. But then we both just started laughing.

For the first time since we had been together, that was the first time we got that far making out. But we were happy. Alice broke our laughter, "Bella, your dad called and said your curfew was almost up. Can I trust Edward to take you home?"

"Don't worry, I will take her home," I said, getting Bella into the car and then got myself into the driver's seat.

"Um, Edward, aren't you forgetting something?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Maybe you should put on a different shirt before taking her home."

SHIT! Where was my head? I ran vampire speed to get another shirt and, before I knew it, I was driving her home.

**A/N: So all is forgiven then? Hmm we will see...**

**I know its been a while, but my other Edward's have been speaking to me more! So I'm sure many of you have seen or gone to the CC BD2 this year! And I have to say Rob saying Keep it in your pants was hilarious! Could it be with Kristen being in a tight t shirt and short skirt messed up his concentration? Oh R/K crack me up every time with their flirting and jokes! Gosh can you believe the Twilight Saga has reached its end of the road? I don't even want to think about it right now!**

**So any way in other news I have now become a new staff member of TwiVDrecs. I'm still learning their system and process of recing! LOL! Also my story Edward's Confidence is up for One of the top ten best completed stories. So please go vote for it everyday! I am in the middle of trying to write the Outtakes for EC. It is rather challenging! I'm working on a chapter to donate also. Okay enough about all that see ya next time!**


End file.
